Fighter
by AngelFall Fangurl
Summary: When Penryn'a vault bursts, secrets are revealed and pasts are uncovered.


Penryn's POV

"Where are we?" I ask. We have been walking for hours and I'm exhausted. "I don't know, but we should probably make camp." Raffe looks over at me. "Yeah. I'm exhausted." I shake my head, trying to wake myself up a bit. Raffe keeps staring at me. "Hey I know I'm seriously adorable, but you don't need to stare at me." I nudge his shoulder playfully. He scoffs, "And I know I'm devilishly handsome but you don't need to flirt with me all the time." He smiles at his remark. "Excuse me? I do not flirt with you. It just so happens, when I try and sleep alone, you come over, pick me up, and cuddle with me. I don't ask for you to comfort me when I have nightmares. Or when I'm cold." I look over at him. He laughs in defeat. "alright you win this round.-" He stops staring off into the distance. "About 3 miles away I see a cabin." he looks down at me. "Great" I roll my eyes. "Better start walking." I start to walk away from him in the direction he was staring. I suddenly feel arms wrapping around my waist and I am suddenly in the air. I jerk my head around. "You jerk, you scared the shit out of me you winged mutt!" I yell. He laughs at my insult. I feel myself blush as he turns me around in mid air, pulling me against him. In his arms I slowly drift to sleep.

Raffe's POV

Penryn slowly drifted to sleep. We arrive at the cabin, I set Penryn on the bed in a small bedroom in the back of the house. I make sure she is comfortable then I go lay on the other bed on the other side of the room. I slowly start to fall asleep when I'm awoken by Penryn, she is thrashing around yelling. I cock my head to the side, she is still asleep. She suddenly thrusts herself backwards, arching her bead. I stand up and walk over to her. As I get closer I see tears rolling down her face. She is breathing heavily and thrashing around. "STOP!" She screams. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms, trying to calm her. "Shhhh.. Penryn, Calm down it's me. It's only a dream. Shhh it's ok. I'm right here." She opens her eyes. She looks up at me making eye contact for a few seconds, then she broke down crying in my arms. I don't question, I just hold her close, rocking her back and forth, trying to comfort her. After about a hour or so she calms down. "R... Raffe.." she breaths deeply trying to calm down. "I... I'm sorry..." She whispers. "Shh.. It's ok.. just relax.." I pull her closer to me. She breaths deeply, calming down. She starts to fall asleep. After a few hours I fall asleep to. When I wake up Penryn is gone. I stand up and stretch. "Penryn?" I call. "Penryn where are you?" I search the house but she is gone. "Penryn?!" I am starting to worry. I walk outside, scanning the area. I see her running towards the woods. I start running after her.

Penryn's POV

I look back and I see Raffe running towards me. Shit! I run even faster, when I get to the woods I keep running, faster and faster. I can't see Raffe anymore but I keep going. Not stopping even though I feel like I'm going to faint. "Keep going. Don't stop." I whisper to myself. "PENRYN!" I hear Raffe scream after me. "No. Keep going. Run." I whisper to myself, I pick up speed. I feel my vault in my head burst, emotions flooding over me like a tsunami. Anger, hatred, sadness, panic and so many different emotions flooding my mind. I stop suddenly and scream at the top of my lungs. I take Pookey Bear out of her sheath and I swing her all around letting my emotions surge my veins. I swing, hitting trees and anything that crosses my path. I let out another scream, tears streaming down my face. I hear footsteps, jerking around quickly I caught the person coming up, behind me, putting the sword to their throat. I look at who I am holding, it's Raffe. I release him. I look away from him, refusing to catch his gaze. "Go." I say, still looking away. He grabs my arm and I jerk away. "Raffe, I said go. Get out of here." I growl. "Penryn I'm not leaving you. I have to protect -" "No!" I cut him off. "Raffe I want to be alone! Just go!" I yell at him. "But Pen-" "WHAT PART OF GO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I scream at him, looking up, catching his gaze, tears streaming down my face, my cheeks bright red. He stands still, confusion and hurt in his deep blue eyes. He nods and walks off, giving me space. After he is out of sight, I collapse, tears streaming down my face, weeping into my hands. All of my emotions spilling out before me. Hatred, misery, anger all of it comes pouring out. I am there, in that one spot. Crying for hours, not stopping until all the pain and agony is out. When I finally stop I slowly rise and look around. After a few moments I start to walk back towards the cabin, dragging my sword behind me. When I spot the cabin I stop in my tracks, closing my eyes, and I take a deep breath. I open my eyes and start walking again. I reach the door and I put the sword back in her sheath, opening the door I see Raffe pacing back and forth. He looks up meeting my gaze. He walks over to me with long powerful strides. "Thank God your ok." he sighs after making sure I wasn't hurt. "I'm sorry Raffe." I look away in shame. "For what?" he questions. "Come on Raffe we both know what for.-" I look up at him "I yelled at you.. I practically threatened to kill you.." He wraps his arms around me. "Penryn. I understand. I knew that would happen soon. It's overwhelming. I know." He brings me closer and he sets his chin on the top of my head.


End file.
